Obliviousness is Key
by KatelynB5972
Summary: How many times do they have to act like a couple before they realize their feelings? They’d better hurry up and figure it out because the Bellas are tired of it.
1. Chapter 1

Beca should probably take a break. She knows that, of course. It can't be healthy to stare at a screen for this long. But she's in the zone, she has to finish this mix before she forgets everything. She's almost finished when she hears someone shout her name. It's muffled from her bedroom door and her headphones. Honestly she's surprised she even heard it. She groans quietly and places her headphones around her neck.

"What do you want?"

She spins her chair to face the person that interrupted her progress.

Her frown softens when she makes eye contact with the redhead in the doorway. She should really start watching what comes out of her mouth, she thinks, because the person in front of her doesn't deserve her snarkiness. If it were Stacie or Amy, though, they'd get snarky Beca. They know not to interrupt her mixing.

"Oh. Sorry, Chloe. What's up?"

"You know I called your name like 5 times."

Chloe walks in and sits on Beca's bed. She's done it so many times that Beca doesn't try to stop her anymore. Not that it did any good when she tried. Chloe was never one to pick up on the fact that sometimes Beca just wanted to be alone. Even from her. Now, though, she's glad Chloe was so persistent. She's a good friend to have. Beca's best friend, actually. She would never tell Amy that, though. Amy's a good friend, too, but Chloe's different. She can talk to Chloe about anything and she knows exactly how to deal with Beca's many different moods. It's one of Beca's favorite things about Chloe. She doesn't have to put up a front with her like she does with everyone else. Even the Bellas don't get the real Beca.

It's for her own good, she thinks. Some people stay for a while and others are gone just as fast as they come. Eventually they all leave. But not Chloe. No, Beca has a feeling Chloe will be there for a long, long time. It's why she finally opened up to her. Chloe cares about her more than anyone ever has. Sure the Bellas care about her too, but with Chloe there's something different. They have a connection that can't be broken, she hopes, because without her Beca would be lost. She owes everything to Chloe.

"Hellooo?"

Chloe moves her hand in front of Beca's face to get her attention.

"Where did you go?"

Beca blinks and looks up to see Chloe looking at her amused. She feels her ears turning red.

"Shut up, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

Beca laughs quietly to herself. There's no way she would ever tell Chloe _that_. She can't be a total softy, she'd never hear the end of it.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Chloe looks at her and opens her mouth like she wants to say something but then she closes it again.

"So… what can I do for you, Beale?"

"Oh, yeah. I was wondering if you maybe wanted to do a Bellas movie night?"

"Dude, no, you know I don't like movies."

It was one of the first things Chloe learned about Beca 2 years ago when they met. Chloe had attempted to drag Beca along to the movies so they could 'get to know eachother better.' Beca didn't really get how they could do that at the movies so she politely declined. Chloe, being Chloe pressed and pressed until Beca finally spit out that she just didn't like movies. Since then the redhead had tried many times to get Beca to watch one, but she never made it to the end. She would end up falling asleep halfway through and Chloe had since given up trying to wake her up.

"Yeah, yeah, we all know that Becs. It's happening with or without you, by the way."

Chloe looks up at her and gives her those puppy dog eyes that she knows Beca can't refuse.

"I just wanted my best friend to be there too."

 _Damn it, Chloe, not the puppy eyes._

Beca tries to look anywhere else she can but her eyes find Chloe's again and she groans. She hates how Chloe can just look at her and she'll drop whatever she's doing for her.

"Fine, but I'm not happy about this, Beale."

Chloe squeals, she literally squeals. Beca grimaces at that, she's in for a long night.

"This is going to be so much fun!"

"Yeah, sure Beale."

Chloe looks so happy, Beca's glad she's the reason why.

Maybe movie night won't be so bad, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Beca could not have been more wrong.

Of course the girls would pick a rom-com. What else would they watch? A horror movie? Even a cartoon would've been better than suffering through the most predictable movie Beca thinks she's ever seen. Granted, she hasn't seen many, but seriously, rom-coms are all the same. Sure the plots are always a little different but they always end the same.

The guy gets the girl. Every time. But what if the guy didn't get the girl? Well, no one would watch it.

Beca scoffs, people are almost as predictable as movies.

But that wasn't even the worst part. No, the worst part wasn't even in the movie.

Don't get her wrong, Beca loves her little group of nerds but sometimes they can get a bit… irritating. Like tonight. Tonight was one of those times.

~30 minutes ago~

Beca looks up to find the end credits rolling. She must've fallen asleep in the middle of the movie.

She's not surprised she fell asleep. Cuddling with Chloe just relaxes her. All the tension leaves her body and she sinks into her touch.

That and she couldn't stand the movie.

A few of the Bellas are asleep too.

Stacie is sprawled out on the couch. Fat Amy is snoring in the recliner on the other side of the living room. Cynthia Rose is yawning on the rocking chair and Jessica and Ashley are curled up on the floor with a blanket wrapped around them. Flo must be in the kitchen or the bathroom because the blanket she was using is laying disregarded on the couch on the floor. Beca has no idea where Lilly went off to, or if she was even there at all. She's not too worried about that, though. Lilly has been known to disappear to god knows where, but she always comes back.

She gets off the chair, careful not to wake Chloe and walks into the kitchen. Flo is making some kind of juice when she sees Beca. Beca just nods at her, too tired to talk. She reaches into a cabinet and grabs a glass, filling it with water in the sink.

When she walks back into the kitchen after putting her cup by the sink she sees that the Bellas that were asleep have now woken up and the TV has been shut off.

Chloe lifts the blanket off herself and looks up at Beca smiling. Beca grins back. How could she not? Chloe's smile is infectious.

She walks up to Beca and hugs her. Tired Beca is much more accepting of physical contact than normal Beca. Chloe knows that, which is probably the only reason she hasn't let go yet.

She finally releases Beca and looks up at her.

"Thank you, Becs."

"For what?"

"For doing this with me. I mean us, with the Bellas."

Chloe rubs her hands up and down Beca's forearms.

"I know movies aren't your favorite thing in the world but it really means a lot to me."

"Oh. Well, uh, you're welcome, I guess?"

Wow line of the year, she thinks. Beca Mitchell- Awkward Mess, ladies and gents.

Chloe doesn't make fun of her like some people would. She giggles a little and lets go of Beca's arms.

"I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight, Beca."

"Night, Chlo."

"Good night, guys!"

A chorus of good nights follow from the Bellas as Chloe goes to her room.

Beca turns around and finds Stacie grinning at her. Beca rolls her eyes

"What, Conrad?"

Stacie sits up on the couch and leans forward with her chin resting in her hands.

"Nothing. You and Chloe just seemed pretty… cozy is all."

She smirks up at Beca.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, come on, Beca!"

"Dude, if you keep shouting like that she's gonna hear you."

"So?"

Beca groans. Stacie is actually one of the smartest people Beca's met but the girl really gets too much of a high from teasing her.

"So, you remember what happens when you wake Chloe up too early?"

There's a hint of fear in Stacie's gaze now.

Beca knows all too well what happens when Chloe doesn't get enough sleep. The first time Chloe snapped at her she was up studying for her Russian Lit final way too late into the night. Ironic, considering that was the one thing Chloe had failed Beca's freshmen year. And her sophomore year, Beca realizes. She should probably ask Chloe what that's about sometime. Maybe she needs a tutor.

Moral of the story? Chloe Beale needs her sleep. She's not the sunshiny person the Bellas know if she doesn't get a solid 7 hours of sleep.

"Right. Don't want that to happen again."

"No we don't, Conrad."

"Well, I think I'm gonna go to sleep too. Night, guys."

"Good night, Beca."

Beca smirks to herself as she walks down the hallway to her room. She's had a few years of practice to learn exactly how to distract Stacie so that she forgets what she was teasing her about. She doesn't do it often. It's usually fun bantering with Stacie. But that was definitely not fun so Beca shut it down before the rest of the girls got in on it.

She also didn't want to deal with a grumpy Chloe in the morning.

She opens the door to the room she shares with Amy and walks over to her bed. She falls on the bed and sighs.

Meanwhile, Chloe sits up in her bed. She grins, the walls are really thin. Chloe loves it when Beca's with the Bellas. She knows Beca didn't really have a lot of friends before them. Her heart gets all full and fluttery when they tease each other or when Beca's laughing at one of Amy's ridiculous stories.

But she especially loves it when Beca talks about her. When she says little things about her that Chloe's surprised she remembers. Or how she cared enough to tell Stacie to be quiet even though there was no way Chloe could've fallen asleep that fast.

Chloe lays back down and eventually falls asleep with a small smile on her face.


End file.
